


every inch forward is a galaxy i have to cross (to get to you)

by prvncess



Series: i think you missed a period or two or maybe some common sense [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Poetry Dump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prvncess/pseuds/prvncess
Summary: anthology, 2019.





	1. 2/9/19: pick me off and see what's underneath

**Author's Note:**

> it gets bad before it gets better  
> AKA the first couple chapters are early works
> 
> I also own up to any problematic thinking and poems. They are there. I'm sorry. I'm a work in progress.
> 
> all poems and media are mine. all rights reserved. please ask before using.

i feel scabbed over  
missing of last year  
and purpled by time 

my skin is different now  
but this blood  
runs through me the same  
on these roads  
well traveled and  
into unknown homes  
where will it take me?

(these walls still hold  
photoframes of all the bruises  
and the records of all  
the gas that burned my throat  
still scream against the beat  
of that thing in my chest  
and there is still a fire  
in my bones but 

this blood  
runs through me the same)


	2. 5/28/19: i want to learn how love redefines the world

make a bed in the  
spaces in between my bones  
so that the feeling  
of loving you   
cushions every movement i make

make a web in the  
tangles of my hair  
so that every breeze  
feels like a   
whisp of your breath

make a sanctuary in the  
caverns of my mouth  
do that my lips  
never betray the secrets  
we discover, together

take every part of me  
and build a home with the pieces  
so that we can make  
an entirely new world  
colored by this love  
that changed us

come, come, come

**Author's Note:**

> all poems and media are mine. all rights reserved. please ask before using.


End file.
